vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Sutton
Ray Sutton was originally a werewolf, until he was transformed into a rabid unstable Hybrid by Klaus. Eventually, he was killed by Stefan Salvatore, while protecting his brother, Damon Salvatore. Season Three Klaus and Stefan traveled through Tennessee to find Ray. They found two of his human friends, an unnamed blond and her friend Keisha, both of whom Klaus coaxed the information out of before he had Stefan brutally and viciously murder them. They later arrive at Southern Comfort, a bar where Ray is found drinking. At first, Ray refuses to help them, but Stefan decides to play a game of "Truth or Wolfsbane" in order to get him to talk, and since Stefan compelled everyone at the bar, Ray can call to no one for help. Stefan tortures Ray by using him as a dart board and dipping the darts into wolfsbane. He later leaves him to Klaus to take care of his brother Damon. In his absence, Ray finally reveals to Klaus the information he wants: the location to the other werewolves. Klaus feeds Ray his blood and kills him to turn him into a hybrid. Ray wakes up at the werewolf camp. As he is in transition, he needs human blood which is obtained from fellow werewolf Paige's boyfriend, Derek. Ray begins to feel pain and blood pours out of his eyes. Frightened, he tells a confused Klaus that he was getting worse, not better, as Klaus had promised him "It would feel better". Ray soon became rabid and fled the site. Stefan tried to stop him and was bitten. Klaus was only willing to give Stefan the cure to the fatal bite if he retrieved Ray. Stefan, while searching for Ray, discovered that Damon, Elena, and Alaric were in the woods looking for him. Ray came across the group, saw Damon, and said "Vampire" before attacking. Attempting to bite Damon's throat, Ray was shot in the back with a wooden crossbow by Alaric, but unaffected. He grew closer to biting Damon until Elena threw Damon a Wolfsbane grenade. After being severely burned with Wolfsbane, Damon tied Ray up to a tree with ropes stained with Wolfsbane and Vervain. Once Ray woke up he started to agonizingly turn to his wolf form against his will. Damon had to fight him in order to let Elena and Alaric escape. Ray almost overcame Damon, but Stefan arrived just in time and ripped Ray's heart out. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves but to their greatest degrees, such as super strength, super speed, senses, healing factor, and mind compulsion. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their Werewolf heritage a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a vampire and werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both werewolf and vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are much faster than any werewolf and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Vampires And Werewolves. however their strength may have the limits of their species, age for vampires and the moon cycle for the werewolf side. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids can move and jump extremely fast and high. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their Vampire heritage, Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrids heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Hybrid bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned Klaus who turned others will die if Klaus is staked with the White Oak Stake. *'''Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. Trivia * Julie Plec revealed that the casting of Gallagher is equally cool. He has a history with the show. He’d actually read for the pilot. “There was debate as to whether I was a Stefan or I was a Damon. I had read for both,” he says. “I think ultimately, it was sorta difficult to place me because lately in my career, I’ve been leaning toward things with a little bit darker sensibility guested as confirmed or suspected killers on Numb3rs, CSI: Miami, Saving Grace, and Without a Trace, and that clashed with the work people knew me for at the time.” * Apparently, Ray had a natural dislike/hatred of vampires, as he attacked Damon without any provacation. How he knew Damon was a vampire is unknown, though (like Jules) he may have enhanced abilities as a werewolf. *Ray is the first [[hybrid] sired by Klaus. **He was turned into a hybrid unsuccessfully due to not having consumed the doppelganger's blood during his transition. *He is the first hybrid to appear besides Klaus. He is also the first hybrid to die in the series. Gallery 006296501f9.jpg 301VampireDiaries0462.jpg The hybrid.gif Tvdgallagher.jpg 3x02-The-Hybrid-klaus-25536390-1280-720-1-.jpg Raydead3x02.png External Links * First look at David Gallagher and team ripper References See Also fr:Ray Sutton de:Ray Sutton Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves